Your girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small Emily / Maya - story. Romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Emily is 35 years old in this story. **

* * *

**Your girl**

**Emily and Maya are walking along a beach in Spain. Emily is wearing a black bikini and Maya is wearing a red one.**

"Em, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." says Maya.

"I'd say the exact same thing about you, Maya." says Emily. "I love you, really love you. With all of my heart."

"Aww! You're really soo sweet, Em. I love you too." says Maya.

"Yeah, I know!" says Emily with a smile.

"Aww, Emily!" says Maya in a soft voice before she give Emily a small kiss.

"Let's go for a swim, girlfriend." says Emily.

"Sure, girlfriend." says Maya.

A week later back home in Rosewood, Emily is in her bedroom, reading a book when Maya enters.

"Hi, beauty!" says Emily.

"Hi, pretty one!" says Maya.

Maya has a cute little smile on her face.

"Someone's real happy today..." says Emily with a soft girly voice.

"I want to ask you something..." says Maya. "Your answer would make me soo happy if it is the one I hope for."

"Ask me then." says Emily with a smile.

Maya walk up to her girlfriend's bed and goes down on her knees in front of her.

"Emily Fields, you're the most beautiful, smart, strong, cool, sexy woman I've ever met. I love you more than anything else in this world. Please...would you marry me?" says Maya as she open her handbag and pull out a silver ring with three purple gem-stones.

"Maya..." says Emily surprised. "I don't know what to say...I mean I'm happy, but..."

"Yes or no would be enough. I'd prefer a yes, of course." says Maya with a smile.

Emily thinks for a few seconds, then she says with a happy voice "Yes! Yes, of course I wanna marry you my sweet girlfriend."

"You just made me the most lucky young lady in the whole world, Em." says Maya as she put the ring on Emily's finger. "I love you!"

"And I love you, Maya!" says Emily as she cry happy-tears.

"Awww!" says Maya as she start to cry happy-tears too.

Both women stand up and hug each other.

Almost a month later Emily and Maya are once again in Emily's bedroom. The difference is that now they are wife and wife.

"Sorry that the wedding-night is not that fancy and advanced." says Maya.

"That's okey, baby. Don't worry about that. Hold me in your arms, please." says Emily.

"Anything for you my sweet wonderful wife." says Maya as she wrap her arms around Emily's waist and kiss her.

A few minutes later the two women are in bed, wearing only bra and panties.

"Finally you're mine. At last I've got my cute sexy wife." says Maya.

"I was gonna say that I've got my sexy cute wife." says Emily.

Emily and Maya kiss each other with passion and love.

"Show me how much you love me, baby." says Emily.

"Yes, darling." says Maya as she begin to rub Emily's breasts.

"Awww! That feels so nice!" says Emily in a soft sensual voice.

Emily feels very happy now that she and Maya finally are married.

"I love you!" says both Emily and Maya at the exact same time.

The next day Emily and Maya take a walk in Rosewood Park. People look at the two women, holding hands, but they don't care what people think.

"Hi, ladies!" says Aria as she walk out in front of Emily and Maya.

"Aria." says Emily with a smile.

"Em, are you happy to finally have your wife?" says Aria.

"Yeah, I'm very happy." says Emily.

"You two are perfect together. Very cute!" says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Maya with a smile.

Emily and Maya kiss each other with passion.

"Soo cute!" says Aria in a girly tone.

Later Emily and Maya have romantic dinner at Maya's place.

"Maya...I love you! I'm so happy that you're my wife and that you take such good care of me. When you asked me to marry you it was like being in paradise." says Emily.

"I'd do anything for you, Em. I love you! Without you my life would be dark and empty. You give my life value and magic." says Maya.

"You're the best wife I could ever ask for." says Emily.

"I feel the very same thing about you." says Maya.

"You make me strong!" says Emily with a sexy smile.

"I want my wife to be happy." says Maya.

"Awww!" says Emily with a soft cute voice.

**The End.**


End file.
